


Unheavenly Creatures

by shiningbindx



Series: Unheavenly Creatures [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ACoTaR AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone is Fae, M/M, One-Shot, Sex Talk, Soulmates, the acotar universe has no same-sex mates but we are changing that, this gets dirty about halfway through, this is longer than I originally planned but I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningbindx/pseuds/shiningbindx
Summary: Caleb felt something tug inside of him. It was a peculiar sensation, one that he could not immediately place. It was as though his very soul was driving him to take steps now toward the throne, not his conscious thoughts. It wasn’t until he got close enough to see the gleaming scarlet eyes of Mollymauk that Caleb placed what this feeling inside him was.The soulmate bond, singing in his blood like a siren.----Or, a self-indulgent soulmate AU inspired by the A Court of Thorns and Roses series.





	Unheavenly Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I got heavily invested in writing this one day and wanted to share it. This is the first fic I'm posting in almost a decade, so be gentle on me! 
> 
> I hope I managed to make it easy enough to follow along for those who haven't read the book series. But for some background, there are seven Fae Courts - three Solar, four Seasonal: Night, Day, Dawn, Spring, Autumn, Winter, and Summer. Each has their own High Lord that governs them. This takes place entirely within the Night Court.
> 
> I don't have any friends in the Widomauk fandom, so any mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance!

_The Court of Nightmares_

Mollymauk always hated going back to the Court of Nightmares for any reason, especially just for quick messages from envoys to the other courts. But he knew it was one of the jobs as High Lord that he had to deal with. It had been passed down to him by his own father, and someday perhaps to his own children.

The Hewn City was always cold and unwelcoming, full of Fae that did not quite accept his leadership. But they did not challenge him as he entered the stone chamber that lead into the throne room. Beside him were two of his inner circle, second in command Yasha and his cousin and third in command, Jester. Both high Fae were walking with strong purpose, not meeting the gazes of the others around them. He knew that this was always difficult for Jester, who was usually full of life. The Court of Nightmares always seemed to drain her more than most.

_Hopefully this is over fast_ , he thought to himself.

They entered the throne room and Molly walked across the grand room took his place at ornate ebony chair that was perched atop the dais. Jester and Yasha took their respected places behind him, one at his right and left. He had asked that with the exception of Beau, Yasha’s partner and head of his guard, the other Fae of his court remain outside for the meeting, since he was not sure of the sensitivity of the subject, and he thought it best to keep things between him and his trusted court members if need be.

He felt himself slip into the facade he had cast for him and his court. After all, they must live up to the name nightmare. This was always the worst part, putting on this act. He was not the monster that the stories made him out to be, but for the good of his court and his people, he would wear the mask. Taking a deep breath, Molly leaned casually into the throne, draping one leg over the side as the picture of grace and relaxation. He looked up at Yasha questioningly.

“Who is the Fae that is coming to see us again?”

Yasha turned her attention to him. “His name is Caleb Widogast. He is the newest emissary to the Autumn Court. I do not know what message he bears from their High Lord.”

“Ah yes.” He had almost forgotten the terrible fate that had befallen the previous emissary of Trent’s court. Molly had always mourned the loss of Fae, no matter who they belonged to. A great waste of life.

After a few moments, he watched as Beau opened the great carved doors of their chamber, and in came what appeared to be the messenger along with his traveling companion, who was at first glance was a lesser Fae. Beau closed the large doors and stood before them, watching the backs of the newcomers carefully. Molly made no motion to move, but his eyes widened in interest at the sight of the handsome male that was now walking towards him, all red hair and high cheekbones. He was wearing a beautiful green and gold tunic, embroidered with warm colored threads that looked very elegantly made.

Then a pulling sensation started in his gut, an ancient feeling. It was pure instinct. He had heard stories of this, had heard Jester describe it on several occasions when she spoke of Fjord. But Molly had never expected to feel this way himself in all his years. It was truly one of the rarest bonds that Fae could form with each other. Molly felt his whole body begin to tremble as he looked down into the brightest blue eyes he’d even seen.

His _mate_.

~*~

Caleb and Nott waited patiently in the antechamber to be summoned by Mollymauk. He had almost said no when Trent requested he go here to send along a message to the High Lord of the Night Court. But he knew better than to refuse a direct order for his Lord. While Mollymauk had quite the reputation here in his court of darkness and shadows, Trent had his own cruel streak in the Autumn Court. Caleb did his best to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. The last emissary who had defied him had paid dearly for it.

“I hope that Mollymauk isn’t as scary as everyone says,” Nott whispered beside him. Her skin was pallid under its green tone and she was squirming nervously.

If this sunless palace was any indication, Caleb did not see any reason to think otherwise.

Finally, another high Fae came into their room and motioned them forward. She was dark skinned with deep sapphire blue eyes. Her face was totally impassive as she waved them forward. Caleb and Nott stood up and followed swiftly. Nott was still fidgeting with her fingers, but Caleb reached down and took her hand, squeezing it gently. It was a strange gesture in his own court, being friends with Nott. Trent only tolerated because Caleb himself was known to be a very power Fae, one of the few that obeyed the wicked Lord without question. He noticed in the corner of his eye that the Fae that was escorting them did not so much as bat an eye. In fact, her gaze was more interested than anything else.

“Keep still, Nott,” he warned his friend gently. “And bow when we enter. Let me do all the talking, yes?”

Nott nodded fiercely and tried her best to take a calming breath. She had come because Caleb asked her to, and she always felt better going where he went. Trent had almost stopped her, but they both knew that Caleb was sometimes not at his best when he was nervous, so along Nott had followed. She wasn’t sure if Caleb would have agreed to go if she hadn’t come, but no one had spoken that concern aloud.

When the doors to the throne room opened, Caleb was taken aback by the massive size of it. It was adorned in almost all obsidian, all the way up to the great ceiling. There were columns along their left and right adorned with elaborate carvings of serpents and other beasts. Across the way sat the Night Lord. He was curved sideways in the great dark throne that mirrored the etchings around them. His lavender tail swished lazily, brushing the floor of the dais. To his right and left were two other high Fae, who Caleb presumed were high members of his court. One was horned like Mollymauk himself with periwinkle skin, while the other was pale with dark hair. Both were dressed in lethal-looking leathers.

As he approached, Nott skipping at his side to keep up, Caleb felt something tug inside of him. It was a peculiar sensation, one that he could not immediately place. It was as though his very soul was driving him to take steps now toward the throne, not his conscious thoughts. It wasn’t until he got close enough to see the gleaming scarlet eyes of Mollymauk that Caleb placed what this feeling inside him was.

The soulmate bond, singing in his blood like a siren. It was calling to him, and he was judging by the look on Mollymauk’s face that it was doing the same to him.

Caleb faltered in his next step, stumbling forward into a half-bow. Nott followed his lead, but her eyes were watching him carefully. He knew that she sensed something was wrong by the way her body was tensed. Well something was certainly different from when they had first entered the room, that was for sure.

It took both the High Lord and the envoy a few seconds to compose themselves. Molly recovered first, remembering that they had business to attend to. But the pause was enough to worry all of the other gathered parties in the room. Molly saw it in the face of Caleb’s lesser Fae companion, and it radiated off of both Yasha and Jester.

“What did he do to you?” Nott cried, speaking first. “Are you in his head? I heard you can do that!” She pointed a clawed hand at him.

“Nott, hush,” Caleb said, trying to grab onto her. He was still kneeling. “He did nothing.”

“What is going on?” Yasha demanded, taking a step forward. She saw the way that Caleb had balked and how Molly’s entire being had become as taught as a bow string. They were staring at each other with saucer-like eyes.

“What news did you have for me, Widogast?” Mollymauk demanded. But the force was gone from his voice, as though he had been punched in the gut.

Jester broke her cold demeanor and put a hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “Molly, are you okay? What is going on? Did he do something to you?”

_I’ll say_ , Molly thought darkly. “Nothing, nothing.”He tried to wave it off, but his mounting anxiety was getting the best of him. He could feel the desire to close the distance to Caleb. It made him both excited and horrified. How did anyone stomach feeling this way?

Caleb was still before him with one knee on the ground, his angular features were twisted in an expression that Molly was sure mirrored his own. It was in this moment that he took a good, long look at the male. He was beautiful. Truly, the most opulent Fae he had ever seen. Curious, he reached out with his powers - his ability to read the thoughts and emotions of others - to see what he looked like in Caleb’s mind.

The result was magnificent. Mollymauk had always carried himself with arrogance, he knew he was pretty and he knew that other people thought that about him too. But it was nothing, nothing to how Caleb was seeing him. It was like Molly had been lit with starlight from the inside out. The tattoos on his face and neck were exceptionally vivid, his hair and skin shimmering. He was wearing all black, but the silver stitching in his tunic and boots were clearly defined. The diamond circlet on his forehead, ancient and passed down by his family for ages, was radiant, but still paled in comparison to the gem-like quality of his own eyes. Molly broke the connection, unable to take it anymore. His own images of Caleb were more than enough.

There had been a long enough pause in the room now. Mollymauk came back to himself and looked up Yasha, then Jester. The later was glancing from Molly to Caleb quickly. It was almost as if he could see the cogs turning in her mind. Suddenly she gasped. “Oh my gods!” she shouted, covering her mouth with her hands. “You...you two…”

“Please, Jester,” Molly interrupted desperately. “Let us allow our guests to deliver their message. Caleb?”

Caleb blinked when Molly said his name, finally breaking whatever reverie he had been lost in. He stood, and brushed his hands on the gold trousers he wore. He had to ball his hands into fists to keep them from noticeably shaking. “Yes, of course. Forgive me, Mollymauk. High Lord Trent sends a message that he begs your assistance with some of his border controls. It seems some of the Fae from the Spring Court have been trespassing into our territory, and they have not headed our requests to return.”

This was good. This talk was normal, it was something that Molly could control. He tried to regain some composure. “Have you not spoken to Caduceus about this? It is his court, after all.”

Caleb made a low sound in the back of his throat. “My Lord did not wish to meet with him. It seems...well, you know how Caduceus can be.” A small, playful smile graced his lips. Oh, Cauldron help him, he was in trouble.

“I do indeed,” Molly said fondly. Caduceus was a wonderful High Lord, but tended to lose track of time and things happening around him easily. He was the longest living High Lord out of all the courts. It was also well-known that the Spring and Autumn Courts did not always see eye to eye. Not many did when it came to Trent. “Shall I speak to him on your behalf?”

Before him, Caleb began to fidget with his fingers. Nott, his tiny little friend, cleared her throat and looked at him pointedly. He chuckled to himself and stood straight. “I do not think that is what Trent is asking of you, Mollymauk. He wishes...he wishes for this to be handled with force.”

“And what do you think?” he asked.

“Me?” Caleb repeated in disbelief. High Lords didn’t ask opinions of emissaries. This took him aback.

Molly was back to lounging in the throne like a cat. He nodded gracefully. “Yes, Caleb. What do you think is a good solution?” As though he was afraid, and oh stars Molly wished for Caleb to not fear him. He wished it with his entire being.

Caleb opened his mouth to answer. “I...I would go to the Spring Court and meet with Caduceus. It seems most direct. I knew Trent values you and his relationship with the Night Court, so I do not fault him for seeking your aid. But, I feel…”

“That going to the source would be best?” Molly finished for him. Caleb nodded. “Of course. Well, I certainly don’t mind meeting with Caduceus on Trent’s behalf. He is an old friend. It is not preferred, but I would imagine things would be different if you were High Lord.”

Immediately Caleb tried to quell the blush that threatened to color his cheeks. He did not blush. He was not a child. However, his heart was hammering in his chest like a war drum. It was almost painful. But not as painful as looking at Mollymauk. He was too beautiful. Surely he would turn to ash if he looked at him too long?

“Very well, I thank you for your message, Caleb of the Autumn Court.” Caleb made to turn but Mollymauk’s words cut through him. “Oh, I did not dismiss you. Your friend may leave, she will be taken care of in the meantime. Yasha, Jester, Beau, you are also all dismissed.”

All of the females looked at Molly in disbelief.

“But Molly…” Yasha started, but Molly held up a hand to stop her.

“It is an order, Yasha. Please.” There was a slight edge to his voice on the final word.

Caleb watched in near blind panic as Nott was escorted out of the stone chamber with both the rest of the Night Court members. They shared a horrified glance at each other before Beau moved to shut the doors. Once the doors were shut behind them, he turned his head to Mollymauk. The pull of their newly realized bond urged him forward, but he planted himself in one place and did not move. He did not like being separated from his only friend in this dark, unfamiliar place.

Molly straightened himself out and put his feet on the dais. He stood up in one fluid motion and stepped down, walking straight at Caleb. He was the picture of elegance, but Caleb couldn’t help but wonder if Mollymauk was feeling the same blaze of emotions that he was feeling.

“Caleb,” Molly whispered. “I...I am sorry about this.”

Blue eyes blinked back at him, surprised. “What? Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sure that the last thing you expected when you came here today was to find out that your mate is High Lord of the Night Court.”

“Well, that wasn’t on my list, no,” Caleb admitted.

This made Molly smile. “Mine either. We have a few options here, of course.” He held up a hand, and Caleb saw the rings along his fingers. “I would not fault you for leaving and never coming back. We could never speak of this again. You would live your life and I would go back to mine. No harm done.” Except a lot of harm done, at least to Molly. But he did not say this aloud. He did however, reach a hand out tentatively, running his fingers down Caleb’s cheek. “Or, we could see how this develops.”

Caleb did not speak for a long while. He just stared at Molly with wide doe-like eyes. It was adorable really, but also terrifying. The longer he did not speak, the more Molly worried that Caleb would leave and he would never see him again. He did not love this male, not yet, but he knew in the very fiber of his being that he would never have another if Caleb rejected him.

“To be the High Lord’s mate. That is quite an honor, isn’t it?” he finally whispered.

“You would never want for anything, Caleb,” Molly promised. “All of what I have would be yours. You could...you wouldn’t have to serve Trent if you did not wish.” The mating bond was powerful, and if Caleb accepted it, it would usurp his ties to the Autumn Court.

To leave the Autumn Court? Caleb had never imagined a life away from the cool, crisp forests and rivers of his homeland. And certainly the Court of Nightmares had done little to persuade him that he would be making a huge sacrifice. Still, the ebb of Molly’s energy to his own was almost too much at this distance. The desire to kiss him, hold him, claim him, overtook him. It was all he could do to not act on his instincts.

Suddenly, Caleb felt Mollymauk take his hand. It was gentle, much more gentle than Caleb had ever thought of the Night Lord. His eyes, so red even in this dim light, searched his own. “Can I show you something? Something that might help make your decision?”

If someone had told Caleb that he would be whisked away by Mollymauk of the Night Court before his initial arrival to the Hewn City, he would’ve laughed. He would’ve laughed and called them crazy. But while his potential mate held onto his hand loosely, Caleb did not find the idea so crazy anymore. He found himself curious to see whatever Mollymauk wanted to show him. Mollymauk wanted it, so he found himself also wanting.

“Yes,” he finally said, his voice low. “Show me.” Molly gave him a cataclysmic smile, and they winnowed away.

_The Court of Dreams_

Caleb suddenly felt himself collapsing and shifting, the throne room disappearing from his sight. When his feet were on solid ground again, he found that they were no longer in the cold, dark stone of what he had been led to believe was the Night Court’s home. Instead, Molly had taken them to a place he had never seen in all his days.

He was standing on the edge of a balcony, high up on a mountain side. The air blew at his face lightly, caressing his skin. Below him was a city, nestled safely in the protection of the red and silver mountain ranges around them. It glistened, beautiful houses and shops all brightly colored like precious stones between what appeared to be cobble streets. A river ran in the center, winding around lazily until it intersected with the blue expanse of water that sat to the left of the city - the sea. The smell of sea salt, citrus, and lavender filled his brain, and in this moment Caleb forgot about the jewel-like forests of the Autumn Court and rich smells of leaves and apples, and only focused on the rainbow world in front of him.

“This is our true home,” Molly breathed beside him. “Velaris. The Court of Dreams.”

Caleb found it hard to turn his head away from the breathtaking scenery, but did so if only to look at Mollymauk’s own splendor. They were in front of a large house - well palace really. It wound up high and gleaming. The windows were large, taking up most of the front area of the balcony. Against the clear turquoise sky, it really was like a dream.

“I have...never heard of this before.”

“You wouldn’t have. It has been kept secret from outsiders for centuries. My ancestors created it, as a safe haven from the darkness of the Court of Nightmares. It was meant for those who wished for a better life.” Molly looked down at his city, at his people, with deep seated fondness. Caleb almost felt like he was intruding.

“It’s remarkable. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I’m glad you think so. It would be yours, if you wanted it. We only return to the Hewn City for business, and even then it is very rare. Myself and my inner circle live here. Behind us is the House of Mist, one of my true residences in this city.”

Caleb was truly tempted. He had never felt such a comfort from a place before. He looked back out at the sparkling sea, and he could see himself waking up to that sight every day. But there was something at the forefront of his mind. “...I cannot leave Nott behind. She is my dearest friend. I would be lost without her.”

Molly was looking at him carefully. “Nott? The Fae that was accompanying you, correct?” He broke out into a smile, showing off his fangs. “Your darling friend would be welcome here as well. I would never say no to someone so important to you. Yasha’s partner and Jester’s mate also came here.”

Caleb hated the sense of warm relief that traveled down his spine. He had heard so many tales of Molly and the Night Court being cold, ruthless, and deadly. But this place, this did not seem to be the mark of someone who was as terrible as the stories said. Molly’s words were also a contradiction. He was speaking softly, assuringly. There did not seem to be anything cruel in his intentions.

“Mollymauk…” Caleb tried to speak.

“Molly, please, call me Molly.”

“We don’t even know each other,” he pressed. “I could be the most horrible male on the continent. I do not know if you could want someone like me.”

Molly took a step closer, and he was overcome with the urge to hold Caleb tightly in his arms. How could anyone not want him? He was absolutely stunning. “I can read your thoughts and emotions, Caleb. Though I hate to do so without consent. It feels wrong. But when I _did_ , in the throne room, I could sense that you are good.” The back of his hand brushed along his cheek. “We have all the time in world to get to know each other, don’t we? To walk along the streets of Velaris, to get to know my inner circle as well as your Nott, and to perhaps one day, fall in love.” They were both breathing so deeply, their hearts racing as one. “I admit, I never thought I would find my mate. I never imagined a pull to be so strong. I felt it was all exaggerated. But now that you’re here in front of me, I realize how wrong I was. I will not force you to stay, Caleb, but stars above, if you did I swear I would move the mountains themselves to make you happy.”

Molly stared into Caleb’s sky blue eyes, searching for something, almost begging for a response. He had given his best answer, trying to keep the missing peace of his soul that he hadn’t known was missing in the first place. He would not keep Caleb here against his will, the mating bond would not allow that. He would respect his wishes. But was it so wrong to dream? He was High Lord of the Court of Dreams after all.

After a long moment, he felt Caleb’s hands reach for his own, twining their fingers together. In those gentle seconds, Molly felt true hope. The red headed male gave him a tender smile and leaned forward, burrowing his face into Molly’s neck. He breathed in his scent, one that matched the cool air of Velaris. In that moment Caleb knew that he would not say no. In some dark recesses of his mind he knew that he did not belong in the Autumn Court anymore. He did not belong to Trent. He wanted to belong to Mollymauk.

“I am scared, Mollymauk,” he sighed. “I do not know what to do.”

Molly ran a hand up and scratched lightly at Caleb’s scalp. “I’m sorry darling. Do you need more time?”

Caleb huffed, warm breath on Molly’s neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. “No. That is not what I mean. I mean, I do not know what to do to make this...official.”

“You...you mean…” Molly’s entire body suddenly felt lit from inside, like Caleb had used some sort of magic to set his veins on fire. “You will stay? You will stay with me?”

“If Nott will stay, then so will I. I...want to.” Caleb pulled his head up and met his eyes. “I do not think I could leave even if I tried. The stories weren’t lying about the mating bond pull, were they?”

Molly laughed, and it sounded like clear bells. “I thought it was a load of shit, to be perfectly honestly. I wanted a mate of my own, but I always thought it was one of those fairy tale stories. Something that happened to others and not me.”

“But you’re the High Lord of the Night Court,” Caleb teased. “To think of someone as powerful of you believing that something would be out of your reach…”

“Is that funny to you?” Molly teased.

“It is very funny. And very cute.”

“We High Lords don’t always get what we want, you know.”

“Well,” Caleb leaned forward so that they were practically sharing the same breath. “Allow me to fix that, Molly.”

Molly’s eyes widened at the sound of his name. “You called me _Molly_ …” he began, but quickly - probably to shut him up - Caleb’s lips pressed lightly against his own.

It was sweet and slow. Caleb moved back slightly to gauge Molly’s reaction, but his mate pulled him back, an arm coming around his waist. In the back of his mind, Caleb felt Molly’s tail wind absently around his calf. Their lips pressed together once, twice, three times more in the same fashion. Light and gentle and careful. It was everything and yet it was nothing at the same time. They both needed more. Now that they had had a chance to try, they wanted to dive in further.

Neither knows who deepened the kiss first, but the kisses grew more insistent after that. Caleb moved his mouth over Molly’s, his tongue licking along his bottom lip. Molly let out a tiny moan and opened his mouth to let Caleb explore better. Soon, they were gripping each other tightly, their kisses now hot and full of need. Molly smirked and nipped his fangs into Caleb’s lip and the redhead pressed his body fully against Molly’s, pulling at him as though he needed him closer, _closer_.

“Oh darling,” Molly breathed. His hands moved to undo the ponytail in Caleb’s auburn hair and he felt it cascade around his fingers like liquid fire. He wound his fingers into it, pulling on it slightly to see Caleb’s reaction.

“Mm,” Caleb murmured. “I like that.”

“You like it a little rough?” Molly teased.

“I like it all ways.” Caleb’s voice was thicker now. “All ways you’ll have me.”

“Fuck, Caleb,” Molly whined.

“That’s the idea, is it not?”

He heard Molly growl at those words, pulling him roughly back into another heated kiss. Caleb felt himself harden at the feeling of Molly sucking ever so gently on his tongue. Cauldron save him, he was never going to be able to leave this man’s bed again if the actual act of fucking him was as intense as this.

“If we do this,” Molly ground out, breathing heavily, “we will consummate the mating bond. You will be mine, and I will be yours.”

Caleb reached out and bit Molly’s nose. “I quite like the sound of that.”

“I do as well, my dear.”

Molly took his hands and lead him back into the grand house behind them. He opened the large glass doors and showed Caleb inside. It was warm and bright inside. But Caleb could look at the atmosphere later - he would have plenty of time. What he wanted right now was Mollymauk in and around him, filling his every thought.

“Come here,” Molly commanded gently, pulling his lover into his embrace. When they kissed again, Caleb’s hands came up and explored, running along Molly’s cheekbones and his ears, before they wound into the mountain of curls that fell along his back. Molly purred, his hips rutting at the feeling of Caleb’s touch. Heavens, they hadn’t even really done anything and Molly was hard. He smirked though when he felt the evidence of Caleb’s own arousal as he pressed his pelvis forward again.

Caleb’s hands traveled from Molly’s hair downward and over, now fiddling with the silver clasps of Molly’s rich black tunic. Molly took the cue and also reached out to Caleb’s clothing, pulling less gracefully at the green fabric that kept Caleb’s skin from his touch. When they were both shirtless, Molly leaned forward and latched his mouth to Caleb’s neck, his clawed hands trailing languidly along his torso. Caleb let out a groan and gripped him tightly. Under his touch, Molly felt his hot skin and wondered lazily if his natural heat was due to his affiliation to the Autumn Court. He bit gently along Caleb’s pale neck, licking and nipping as he went down, running his fingers along his nipples before he lavished kisses at his hips and stomach. After another moment, Molly unfastened the ties at Caleb’s trousers, his fingers deftly reaching to pull out his mate’s cock. It was glorious. Flushed red at the tip and already leaking precum. Molly delighted in the thought of this inside him. Letting out a small moan of approval, he ran his thumb along the tip.

“Ngh, don’t tease - Molly,” Caleb gasped.

“No teasing, love. I intend to deliver,” he uttered in a sultry voice, now lowering himself to his knees. He looked up into Caleb’s crystal eyes as he ran his tongue along the length of him. Caleb’s response was immediate, and his hips buckled. Molly was eager to drag more sounds from him, so he set to work circling his tongue at the head, his palm slowly jerking his cock.

“Mm, Molly, please…”

Molly hallowed his cheeks and leaned forward achingly slow, taking all of Caleb’s dick into his mouth. The low, guttural sound that Caleb made Molly all too aware of his own hardness, so he reached down to palm the aching bulge in his pants. After a few more rocks of his mouth, he felt Caleb’s hands in his hair, pulling his head back gently. “Molly, hold on,” he murmured. “I won’t last long if you keep that up.”

Molly moved off of Caleb’s cock with a small pop and stood up, smirking devilishly. “Oh, there’s no need to worry about that. The mating...well, you see, it creates a sort of frenzy. The first few days when the bond is is fresh, it is quite easy for males to recover. You may even stay hard after your orgasm. I’d be curious to see.”

“Gods, Molly,” Caleb whispered.

His mouth sought his own again, and as their tongues tangled together, Caleb reached down to undo Molly’s silky pants, pushing them down to free Molly’s own cock. It sprang out, leaning forward. Caleb felt the weight in his hands, and he felt it throbbing and he knew that he would need that inside of him before long. He pumped it, relishing the low growl that Molly made, leaning forward to press his forehead to Caleb’s shoulder.

“Is it always this intense?” Caleb asked, running his tongue along the outside of Molly’s pointed ear. “I’ve...I’ve never felt like this before, before I fuck someone.”

“I think so,” Molly gasped out as Caleb increased the speed of his hand. “I think the bond makes everything...m-more consuming - ah, fuck!” Caleb’s other hand was running along his chest, smoothing along scarred skin, where he gently ran his thumb over one of his pierced nipples. “Oh, those are sensitive, love,” he murmured weakly.

“I was hoping so.”

Caleb continued to tease Molly for a little while longer, loving the tiny gasps and helpless thrusts up that Molly made to increase the friction. He decided that they both needed more, so he gently loosened his grip around the High Lord’s cock and gently kissed him again. The clung to each other for a moment before Molly smiled and reached for the rest of Caleb’s clothes, freeing him of his boots and pants. Molly then did the same to himself, so that they were both naked. Then he grabbed his mate’s hand.

“Come, I want to take you for the first time in my bed.”

Caleb’s dick gave a very eager jerk at this, and he laced his fingers with Molly’s as he followed him through a few rooms and up a winding flight of stairs. A few sets of oak doors were on this floor, but still Molly lead them up a mirrored staircase, to the third landing. There were few doors, and Molly lead them through of the doors into what Caleb knew was Mollymauk’s room. It was painted like a rainbow, pillows and silks were everywhere. He only got a quick glimpse of some of the tapestries before Molly was pulling and pushing at him, and he landed with his back on the large bed.

“How shall we do this, love?” Molly asked, licking along Caleb’s pulse as he leaned over him. “Shall I enter you first?”

“Yes, Molly, yes,” Caleb pleaded. His fingers ran along the hard muscles of Molly’s back, imaging him thrusting inside him.

Molly chuckled and bit his earlobe. “You can fuck me later. Now allow me.” He reached down and gripped Caleb’s thighs tightly before he pulled him forward. Caleb slid a little along the soft sheets as he felt his hips being lifted up. His legs wrapped around Molly’s shoulders and he felt his hot breath low on his stomach. Mollymauk flashed him another wicked smirk before he bent down and pressed his tongue at Caleb’s entrance. His lover’s reaction was instant, and he felt Caleb’s legs tighten reflexively against his back. He was urged on by this, and circle the ring a few times before he plunged his tongue inside, pushing as far as he could. His claws dug into his thighs, and Molly knew without looking that there would be scratches there.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Caleb cried, his hands balling up in the bedding. “Mollymauk.” He was lost in this, absolutely loving the feeling of being eaten alive by this horned devil. He began to buckle desperately, wailing when Molly pulled back. He looked down and met his eyes as Molly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You called?” Molly teased, running his tongue up along Caleb’s stomach and chest. “Don’t worry, this will all be worth it.”

“I’m counting on it,” Caleb panted as Molly reached somewhere he couldn’t see. When he returned to his field of vision, he saw Molly holding a vial of oil. He uncorked it and poured some of it along his first two fingers. As he did, he raised his eyebrows suggestively a few times. This made Caleb laugh, the sound beautiful. He was beautiful.

Molly put a gentle palm on Caleb’s stomach, his fingers teasing the same spot that his tongue had been only moments ago. Without any verbal warning, Molly pushed his pointer finger inside, and Caleb moaned. “ _Nghhh_ , oh gods,” he hissed. The feeling of being stretched was not foreign to Caleb, but it had been some time. He delighted in the burn, the twisted dance of pleasure and pain. He found himself grasping at air when Molly began to pump his finger a few times.

Molly kept his hand on Caleb’s stomach as he fingered him, preparing him for his cock. His face was flushed, and he was biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Oh no, couldn’t have that. “No, no, darling, I want to hear you,” he urged, adding a second finger. “I want you to scream my name.”

“Mmm, oh shit, oh fuck,” Caleb cried, bucking his hips upward.

Molly twisted his palm, angling his fingers upward against the soft bundle of nerves that he knew would have Caleb seeing stars. The effect was immediate, and Molly almost came at the sight of him.

“Gods, Molly, fuck - _ngh_...you are so good at this, holy fuck, please, please take me. I need you inside me, please…”

He was all too happy to oblige. He made a show of stroking upward a few more times before Molly removed his fingers from inside Caleb. Then he leaned up, kissing his lover sweetly, coaxing him up so that they were both lying comfortably on the bed, Molly half covering his body with Caleb’s.

“I want to see you,” Caleb said softly, wrapping his arms around Molly’s neck.

“Of course, dear.” He paused a moment to put drip some of the oil onto his cock, stroking along it a few times until it was ready. Molly lined himself up with Caleb’s entrance, still kissing him tenderly to relax him. His other hand was buried in Caleb’s hair, caressing his scalp as he pushed his hips forward into the soft heat of his mate. Caleb arched his back slightly, the hot pain of being entered lighting up his spine, but it soon faded as Molly kissed and stroked him, easing him into the feeling of being filled.

Once he bottomed out inside Caleb, Molly leaned up slightly to lock their eyes. He let out a tiny gasp when Caleb’s hand went to his buttocks, gripping it harshly. His mate ground their hips together, circling them slowly. “Mm, Caleb,” Molly breathed, feeling his eyes close.

“Fuck me, Molly,” Caleb sang, the friction of Molly moving against his cock sending pleasured sparks along his body.

Molly gripped Caleb’s hips, his nails sinking into the sensitive skin. But Caleb only groaned as Molly pulled out and pushed back in, moving his hips in the same circular motion that Caleb had. He went slowly for a few thrusts, gauging his mate’s reaction, before Caleb reached up and pulled on one of Molly’s horns.

“For heaven’s sake, Molly, I said fuck me, damn you!” he demanded.

Without being told again, Molly leaned back and moved again. This time he thrust into Caleb without inhibition. He arched his back and shouted out Caleb’s name, the tight, wet heat enveloping all of his senses. He never wanted to leave, never wanted to be anywhere else but buried in his lover.

“That’s it,” Caleb urged through gritted teeth. “Ngh, fuck, yes.” His hands sought purchase behind him, gripping blindly at the sheets. He felt Molly’s fingers lace through his, squeezing reassuringly as his thrusts grew more erratic and harsher. His other hand wrapped tightly around Caleb’s untouched cock and he jerked his hand furiously, determined to have him come first. He wanted to finish to the sound of Caleb coming in his hand.

“Come for me, Caleb, come on...that’s it,” he whispered, pressing his mouth against his ear. It didn’t take much longer, with a strangled cry and few desperate bucks upward, Caleb was practically sobbing as Molly felt his cock twitch with his orgasm. Warm liquid coated his fist and their stomachs, but it only pushed Molly’s desire higher. He put his head down, his hips moving quickly to reach his own completion. When he found his own release, he sunk his teeth into the juncture between Caleb’s neck and shoulder and screamed, spilling inside him.

For a moment, neither male moved. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing. Molly slowly unlatched his mouth from Caleb’s shoulder, licking away the blood that had rose up from there from the force of his teeth. Caleb was running his hands up and down his back lightly, his fingernails trailing a delicious path. When he pulled out slowly - eliciting a gasp from Caleb - he looked down and saw that they were both still hard.

“Told you,” he said lightly.

“Fuck Molly...I…” Caleb’s heart slowed to normal as he recovered from his orgasm. Thick white stripes coated his stomach, but he paid it no mind. He reached up and stroked along Molly’s cheek, his fingers brushing along the peacock tattoo. Slowly, he brought his mouth down again, their lips moving slowly but heated against each others. Caleb didn’t originally think that he could go again, but as he continued to kiss his mate, he felt the desire build up again, just as quickly as Molly had promised. He gripped Molly’s hips and pushed their erections together, the friction was powerful against their already sensitive cocks.

“Oh fuck,” Molly whimpered. “I think I need to have you in me now. Think you can handle that, darling?”

Caleb responded by grabbing Molly and flipping them over so that he was leaning over the High Lord. Molly’s tail flicked back and forth eagerly, awaiting Caleb’s fingers to open him up. But he then felt Caleb’s hands on him again, moving him roughly around, so that he was now on his stomach.

_Ooooo._

Molly smiled, keeping his eyes heavily lidded as he turned his head to Caleb. He shook his ass a few times teasingly, his tail curling in the air like a cat. “I like this idea, Caaaaaaleb,” he said in a sing-song voice.

Caleb’s palm slapped lightly against his ass, and he moaned at the sensation. Molly couldn’t imagine how this would ever get old. His blood was fire, he wanted Caleb just as much as he had before they had come. He wanted him buried in him, he wanted to suck him until he came, he wanted so much. He didn’t know it was possible to need someone this badly.

Caleb now coated his fingers with the same oil, pushing two of them into the tight hole of Molly’s ass. The Fae’s high-pitched whine filled his ears and he twisted his fingers, pushing them in a out quickly. This pulled a few loud groans from his lover’s mouth and he felt Molly push back against his hand, eager to feel more. Caleb bent his fingers the same way that Molly had done for him.

“Caleb! Mmm.”

“What do you want, Molly? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, Caleb, please!” Molly was not above begging in the bedroom. Especially not after Caleb had put on such a wonderful show for him.

Caleb laughed and Molly memorized the sound as Caleb’s fingers left him. He almost complained at the lack of contact, but a moment later he felt Caleb’s cock pressing against him, begging for entry. Molly pushed his hips back, and he felt the head sink into him. He bit his tongue and pushed more, but Caleb’s hand on his hip stopped him. Molly opened his mouth to protest, but a second later Caleb thrust once, and fully seated himself inside his mate.

Molly let out a long, loud groan. “You should really warn a person before you just thrust into them like out...oh, _oh_.”

Caleb arched his body over Molly’s so he could whisper in his ear. “You seem to like it even rougher than I do.” He settled back after a moment, and gripped Molly’s long hair, pulling it slightly.

“Ahhh, yesss,” Molly cried. It was true, Molly loved sex rough. Though he was sure that this was partially the mating bond talking. He was positive that slow, sweet sex with Caleb would be just as nice. But that was for another time. They had forever. “But love, _enough talking_. Just fuck me!”

He didn’t have to beg anymore, because Caleb’s fingers dug into his skin as he began to move. He pressed hot kisses along his jaw as he began to thrust slowly, just as Molly had done with him. But when he felt Molly’s body tensing against his, eagerly pushing backward for more contact, Caleb was only happy to oblige. He adjusted, raising one of his knees up from the bed and bucked his hips forward ruthlessly. He felt sweat bead on his back and neck as he pushed forward, the sensation of his cock entering his mate overtaking him.

Below him, Molly was howling in pleasure. His claws were practically ripping his sheets, and he was sure that he was drooling as well. But none of that mattered, only Caleb filled his mind. Only this feeling mattered. Every thrust of his cock was pushing against the sensitive nerves inside him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“ _Caleb_ , Caleb, Caleb, Caleb,” Molly chanted. He was shaking, moaning, crying. It was rough and filthy and Molly wasn’t even ashamed as he came untouched, spilling himself along his bedding with a loud keening groan.

He was still moaning Caleb’s name as his mate continued to thrust into him. He could tell that Caleb wasn’t quite as far along as he had been himself, so using their bond, Molly decided to try and help him along. He sent Caleb what he had felt when they had first laid eyes on each other only a short time ago. His radiance. How Molly saw every detail etched in his fine features, from the stitching in his clothing to the gold beading in his crimson hair. However radiant he had felt Molly was, Caleb was even more glorious. A firestorm to match his shadows. They were made for each other. Molly poured all his desire and his hopes across the bond, and he felt Caleb’s thrust grow more irregular in response.

“That’s it, darling,” Molly coaxed, still moaning himself. If Caleb kept this up for much longer Molly was sure that he would come again. He was already building up for it. “Use me, fuck me, take all of me. W-whatever you want. It’s yours. I am yours…”

“Molly,” Caleb ground out. He felt his mate reach out across their bond, the images and sensations he shared were more than enough to send him over. But he was holding out a little more, he wanted to see if he could make Molly come twice buried inside him. He reached out desperately, pulling again at his horns. The jewelry there jingled happily but they ignored this. He pulled hard, making Molly’s back arch beautifully and he sucked a bruise onto the back of his neck. “Come on, Molly, _come on_ , I know you have another for me…”

After a few more moments, Molly felt himself coming again before Caleb with a shout, this time his entire body was shaking with the force. He was hypersensitive now, and every thrust of Caleb’s cock inside him burned, but he kept his hips bent up. Caleb had been so generous, it was only fair. But he didn’t need to wait long. The sight of Molly coming twice under him had built Caleb up, and he rutted his hips erratically as he spent himself, murmuring half-heard words in Molly’s ear.

A moment later Caleb pulled himself out and Molly collapsed below him with a sigh. Molly did not care that he had settled himself in his own mess. He was exhausted. His cock twitched a little, still half-hard. But Molly was tired. He wanted to sleep.

He felt Caleb roll and land beside him on the bed. Molly turned and reached out. His fingers wound into Caleb’s hair, and he massaged his scalp slowly and lovingly. “Oh, Caleb, you wonderful male…” he purred. “Where have you been all my life?”

Molly did not open his eyes, but he felt Caleb shift forward and press his body against his. Molly’s arms came up and wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Almost like a whisper, he felt Caleb’s lips press along his collarbone.

“Molly,” Caleb breathed, “I never want to move again. Ever.”

Mollymauk laughed, cuddling his mate close to his chest. “I don’t want to either, darling.”

~*~

They slept for a little bit after that. Caleb thought it felt like minutes, but soon the aching between his legs woke him up. His whole body was burning with desire again. It was clear that Molly felt the same way, judging from the hardness pressed against his thigh. It didn’t take long for them to wake up at all.

Molly took Caleb’s cock into his mouth this time, working along the thick, hot skin to bring him to completion in his mouth. The salty taste settled on his tongue, and next thing he knew, Caleb was flipping them again to give Molly his own pleasure.

They continued on like this for what had to be forever. At least, that’s what Molly thought. Sex with Caleb was better than anything else he had ever experienced in his long life. Jester had not been exaggerating, it seemed. He was going to have to give Fjord a pat on the back next time he saw the male.

Eventually, the wildness of their newly formed bond lessened just enough for the two to bathe, eat, and hydrate. They remained in the House of Mist alone together. Mollymauk assured Caleb that his inner circle would stay away. He had told them when the arrived here of their newly formed bond, and none of them were interested in disturbing the High Lord and his mate while the consummated their relationship.

“What does this mean now?” Caleb asked after some more time had passed. Molly was trailing lazy, slow kisses along his neck. He felt bruised and sore, but it was such a good, soft feeling. “Do I move in here with you?”

“If you want,” Molly said against his skin. “I’d love that. I’m sure that by this point Nott has gone back and explained everything to Trent.”

Oh fuck. Caleb shot up. _Nott!_ How could he have forgotten? He made to push Molly away but his lover put a hand on his chest, stilling him.

“Hush, love. Nott is fine. Yasha and Beau accompanied her back to the Autumn Court. I have been informed that Nott is also eager to stay here. It seems she and Jester have taken a liking to each other.” He laughed at that.

Nott was coming here too? Caleb sank back into the bed with relief. He reached out and tugged on few of Molly’s curls teasingly. “You didn’t think to tell me this earlier?”

“I was… busy,” Molly said reasonably. “I was rather sure you didn’t want me to talk about your friend while my dick was in your ass, darling.”

Caleb felt his cock give a half-hearted tremble at that. “Fair enough.”

They laid in bed for some time again after that, mostly talking and cuddling. Molly told Caleb of his family. Jester and Fjord, and Yasha and Beau. Caleb spoke of the Autumn Court, of Trent, and especially Nott. He hoped that one day he could share those beautiful woods with Mollymauk when he returned. But he was in no rush for that. They both wanted to get to know their mate first, they wanted to spend their days getting to know each other emotionally and mentally, and their nights knowing each other physically. They wanted to fall desperately, irrevocably in love.

“We have forever,” Molly had reminded him after another round, pulling out of him and settling into the sheets beside his lover. “There is no need to hurry.”

Caleb reached out and pulled Mollymauk into his embrace, his eyes growing heavy once again. He liked the sound of forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! My first published fic in what feels like forever. I have a couple more Widomauk fics planned, because I refuse to let this ship go. If you liked this, please do let me know. It means a lot! 
> 
> If you liked this, I recommend trying the ACOTAR series by Sarah J. Maas!


End file.
